Breaking Up
by Magbe3
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita pendek tentang our YEWON/"Hyung.. ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu"/"Aku senang jika kau bahagia/Apa yang harus aku lakukan Siwon-ah"/YESUNG /SIWON/WONSUNG-YEWON!/Un-Official Pair/YAOI!/DLDR/have fun XDA


Breaking Up

.

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Super Junior sadly, just having this story as mine.

**Cast**

Yesung, Siwon

**Pair**

YeWon?

**Warning**

**YAOI**— Shounen-Ai, **Un-Official** Pair, Typo— Miss Typo, OOC

.

.

.

.

.

**HAPPY READING ^^**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Angin malam yang berkali-kali menyentuh kulitnya tidak menggoyahkan Yesung untuk segera beranjak dari tempatnya. Tangannya bergerak merapatkan mantel yang Ia kenakan. Sesekali senandung-senandung meluncur dari bibirnya, menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang Ia sukai.

Berkali-kali Ia memantapkan hati dan pikirannya bahwa sang kekasih akan menempati janji mereka. Ia tidak akan pergi dari tempat itu hanya karena keterlambatan Siwon. Karena kali ini Siwon yang menghubunginya. Ia akan tetap menunggu selama apapun. Lagi pula Ia juga ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada namja tampan yang merangkap dongsaeng tersayangnya di Super Junior itu.

Selama menunggu, pikiran-pikirannya melayang pada namja tertampan di Super Junior itu. Ia ingat ketika bagaimana Siwon mengungkapkan perasaannya pada dirinya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Terasa begitu indah dan berkesan di dalam hati.

Tiga tahun menjalani hubungan yang tidak biasa membuat mereka berusaha untuk saling mengerti. Ketika Siwon yang harus syuting dengan wanita-wanita cantik hingga melakukan skinship dengan member lain. Bohong jika Ia mengatakan tak ada rasa cemburu yang hinggap di hati. Hanya saja kepercayaan dan komunikasi tetap menjadi tiang hubungan mereka. Juga sahabat— saudara satu groupnya juga melindungi dan ikut membantu menjaga hubungan ini.

Setelah hampir dua tahun menjalani kewajiban sebagai warga negarapun hubungan mereka masih berjalan dengan baik. Tapi tetap tidak seperti dahulu. Waktu bertemu— bersama semakin berkurang. Siwon yang selalu disibukkan dengan kegiatannya di Super Junior dan juga project pribadinya cukup mampu membuat Yesung harus menahan rindu. Dan kini, ketika Siwon meminta untuk bertemu dengannya, yang Yesung rasakan hanya rasa senang dengan jantung yang berdetak kencang.

Lamunan Yesung terhenti ketika tangannya yang dingin di genggam oleh kehangatan yang sangat Ia hapal. Kepalanya menoleh dan mendapati kekasih yang Ia tunggu akhirnya datang. Sekilas Ia melihat kelelahan di wajah itu. Tapi tertutupi dengan sebuah senyuman yang meyakinkan Yesung bahwa Ia baik-baik saja. Namun ada sesuatu yang janggal di mata Siwon, obsidian itu terlihat menghindari tatapannya.

"Apa hyung sudah lama?" tanya suara baritone itu lembut. Yesung menggeleng pelan. Siwon tidak menanggapi apapun lagi, Ia meraih tangan Yesung dan membimbingnya masuk. "Kajja. Kita masuk" Yesung mengikuti Siwon yang membimbingnya memasuki taman bermain yang sepertinya sudah tutup. Atau memang sengaja di tutup lebih cepat, Yesungpun tidak tau.

Malam itu mereka menikmati malam dengan mencoba semua wahana yang ada di tempat itu. Gelak tawa dan senyuman tidak hentinya terkembang di wajah Yesung.

Yesung menyamankan duduknya ketika mereka menaiki komedi putar. Siwon menyusul dengan duduk di depan Yesung. "Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Mengajakku ke tama bermain" Yesung terkekeh pelan dengan meminum minuman yang berada di tangan. Matanya beralih ke arah jendela. Menyaksikan indahnya kota Seoul di malam hari.

Siwon tidak menjawab apapun. Namja tampan itu hanya diam degan wajah yang tertunduk.

"Kau bilang kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku" sekilas, Yesung melihat tubuh itu sedikit tersentak. "Aku juga ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Tapi setelah kau mengatakan apa maumu" setelah cukup lama, akhirnya Siwon mengangkat wajahnya. Mata itu terlihat sedih dan menyesal.

"Hyung.."

"Ye" Siwon menghela nafas pelan. Ia menatap langsung pada onyx bulan sabit Yesung. membuat Yesung tidak nyaman karena semenjak mereka bertemu, Siwon selalu terlihat menghindari matanya.

"Maafkan aku, hanya saja..." Siwon menggantungkan ucapannya. Masih dengan menatap tepat ke dalam onyx gelap Yesung.

" —Aku rasa kita harus berakhir hyung" bagai di sambar petir, Yesung membeku di tempatnya. Minuman yang semula berada di tangannya merosot jatuh menyentuh lantai.

"Aku rasa hubungan kita tidak bisa di lanjutkan lagi. Aku takut semakin menyakitimu jika aku tidak segera mengatakan hal ini. Maka dari itu hyung— "

"Bukankah pemandangan dari sini sangat indah?" ujar Yesung memotong ucapan Yesung. matanya menatap jauh di keramain.

Siwon kembali diam, Ia tau Yesung akan terpuruk dan tidak akan mudah menerima ini. Tapi, Ia harus tetap pada keputusannya. Ia sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama.

"Aku menyukai orang lain hyung. Seseorang di Super Junior. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu terluka karena aku menyukai orang lain di saat aku masih terikat sebuah hubungan dengan dirimu. Maka dari itu, maafkan aku hyung" lanjut Siwon. Matanya tak lepas dari Yesung yang tidak kunjung berbalik menatap ke arahnya.

Siwon tau Yesung masih terkejut dan terluka. Maka dari itu Siwon tidak berkata apapun lagi hingga kincir raksasa yang mereka naiki berhenti.

.

.

.

Malam itu Yesung kembali mengabaikan angin malam yang menghempas tubuhnya, walau Ia sudah merapatkan mantelnya, tetapi tetap saja udara dingin masih terasa.

Mereka berhenti melangkah ketika mereka tiba di tempat mereka bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu. Sejak turun dari komedi putar, Yesung terus menundukkan wajahnya. Menatap tanah yang seolah menertawakan hatinya yang hancur berkeping-keping.

"Aku harus pulang" bisik Yesung pelan seraya melangkahkan kakinya. Namun sebuah tangan menghentikannya.

"Hyung.." Siwon, menggenggam pergelangannya dengan erat. Yesung tetap tidak mengangkat wajahnya. "Maaf" suara berat itu kembali mengeluarkan kata.

Beberapa saat berlalu dengan posisi yang sama. Hingga Yesung menghela nafas sekilas dan berbalik. Matanya menatap wajah tampan yang selalu Ia puja. Tangan dengan jemari mungil itu terangkat, membelai wajah yang Ia kagumi milik seseorang yang mampu merebut seluruh hatinya.

Yesung berjinjit pelan, meraih bibir Siwon dengan bibirnya. Untuk terakhir kali merasakan rasa yang selalu membuatnya terbuai. Hanya kecupan singkat yang dapat Siwon rasakan hancurnya Yesung saat itu.

"Aku senang jika kau bahagia" ujar Yesung pelan dengan sebuah senyuman si wajahnya. Setelah itu Ia melepaskan tangan Siwon yang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Kakinya kembali melangkah, meninggalkan Siwon dengan mata yang tekhenti menatap ke arahnya.

.

.

.

Yesung berjalan seperti manusia yang tidak mempunyai semangat untuk hidup. Ia mengabaikan pertanyaan Jongjin dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Punggungnya bersandar di daun pintu yang tertutup. Perlahan tubuh itu merosot hingga Yesung bisa merasakan dinginnya lantai.

Matanya menatap kosong entah kemana, air mata perlahan mengalir melewati pipi yang memucat. Tangannya terangkat menahan isak yang tidak dapat Ia tahan. Hatinya sakit, sangat sakit hingga Ia lebih memilih mati dari pada merakan rasa sesak yang seolah menbunuhnya secara perlahan.

Isakannya semakin keras, Yesung menggigit bibirnya menahan isakan yang semakin tidak mampu Ia bendung. Air matanya mengalir semakin deras.

Tangannnya terangkat, mengusap perutnya yang masih rata. Air matanya semakin deras. Tangannya mencengkram perutnya ketika Ia merasakan kehidupan di dalam sana.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Siwon?" ujarnya di sela tangis di tengah malam yang sunyi.

.

.

.

.

**FINAL**

.

.

.

.

* * *

AN: Annyeong..^^ lala bawa selingan buat di baca. Cuma fic singkat, mungkin drabble? Aku nggak tau. Yosh.. semoga suka dan do'a kan semoga ntar UN aku bisa lancar ya.. :D

Last,

.

.

.

Mind to Review?

.

Gamsahamnida ^^

.

.

.

Sign,

MyClouds


End file.
